


Kara Watched

by Geonn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Multi, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: "She knew that if she left, Alex would probably go with her. She knew even if she insisted, the moment would be broken. She sat silently and watched two beautiful women craving each other so much she could almost see the waves passing between them. She could only think of two ways this tension would break, and only one of those ways would be satisfying."





	Kara Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the time of "All About Eve," but Lena and Alex both know Kara is Supergirl, because naturally.

_Kara watched, and this is what she saw_.

It came down to hair, to expectations and surprises in style. Alcohol had lowered inhibitions and sharpened focus. Outside, the world was on fire and villains lurked around every corner, but for this stretch of time, in the safety of Lena’s apartment, the alcohol was enough to make them forget. 

They were on the couch. Kara was in the armchair, legs draped over the side, angled so she could see them without craning her neck. Lena sat closer to Alex than she otherwise might have if they weren’t drinking. Alex let herself slump toward her a little more than she would have while sober. It made absolute sense for Lena to reach over and brush down the hair that had gone a bit wild at the crown of Alex’s head. While Alex closed her eyes and craned her neck like a petted puppy, Lena smiled and let her hand lazily trace the shape of Alex’s head to the shaved stretch above her ear. 

Lena raked her nails through the peach fuzz, then brushed it with the pads of her fingertips. “I love the way this feels,” Lena murmured, her lips barely moving. Earlier in the night, those lips had been a deep crimson red but now most of that color was transferred to the rim of her glass or smudged away from snacks. 

“It feels pretty good on this end, too.” Alex opened her eyes and returned Lena’s stare. Her green eyes shone, unblinking, and Alex had to find something else to focus on so she wouldn’t get distracted. She found a loose strand of hair and followed it up past Lena’s eyebrow to a loose tangle that fell across her forehead. She so rarely wore it down, and it was a look that definitely worked for her. It made her look soft, younger. Alex realized that was probably why she wore it up so often, and she felt grateful that she was trusted enough to see this side of Lena.

_Kara watched, and she understood. She saw what would happen if she didn’t exist, although in that scenario, these two would likely never have met. She saw the longing in Alex’s eyes, the loneliness. She saw the curiosity in Lena’s parted lips, the woman who would never let herself do something as reckless as what was passing through her mind._

Lena was all but caressing the side of Alex’s head by that point, and Alex’s fingers were curled in her lap to keep them from doing something they might regret in response. But she bit her bottom lip, and Lena saw it, and her eyes darted quickly to where Kara was sitting before guiltily relocating. A flush rose in Lena’s cheeks and she pressed her lips together, raised her chin, and let her fingers settle on the side of Alex’s head. Her thumb still swept in a short arc over the buzzed red stubble.

_Kara watched, and saw a woman who would never make a move on her sister’s crush. She saw another woman who would never make a move on the sister of the woman she had sincere but confusing feelings for. But Lena didn’t know Alex and Kara had gone farther than this, didn’t know Kara was the first girl Alex ever kissed. Alex didn’t know that Kara and Lena had been through so much hell and were weighted down by so many secrets that she believed nothing could ever really happen between them._

_She knew that if she left, Alex would probably go with her. She knew even if she insisted, the moment would be broken. She sat silently and watched two beautiful women craving each other so much she could almost see the waves passing between them. She could only think of two ways this tension would break, and only one of those ways would be satisfying._

Lena broke eye contact with Alex and blinked as if coming out of a trance. She tracked Kara as she unfolded her legs out from underneath her and stood up off the armchair which she had claimed as her own like a cat. She stared back at Lena and put her box of takeout down on the coffee table without breaking eye contact. Lena took a deep breath, held it for a beat, then let it out as a whispered, “Kara...?”

Alex twisted to look at Kara, who didn’t say anything as she put her hand on Lena’s cheek, bent down, and lightly brushed her lips against Lena’s mouth. Lena kept her eyes open. She uttered a quiet, trembling “oh.” She brought one hand up, just a little, wanting to touch Kara but uncertain where to land. When the kiss ended, Lena’s entire expression was soft and adoring, as if she had just received a benediction. 

Alex tensed and looked away, only to be forced to look back by Kara’s soft touch on her jaw. “What... Kara, what are you--”

Kara silenced the question by kissing her. Alex closed her eyes, a line appearing between her eyebrows as she accepted the kiss she refused to admit she wanted. Her lips parted and Lena could see a flicker of pink tongue against Alex’s pale lips. Their kiss was longer than the one Kara shared with Lena. When it ended, the light briefly caught on a line of saliva connecting them before it split. 

_Kara watched two women she loved stunned into silence by a kiss, the unspoken desire between them suddenly and irrevocably exposed._

“Do you want her?” 

Lena realized the question was directed at her. She looked at Kara and her lips trembled around words her brain refused to provide. She looked up at Kara, then at Alex, and her face was filled with sudden clarity. Alex stared back at her, a deer caught in headlights, terrified of the answer without knowing which one she hoped for. Lena held Alex’s gaze.

“Yes,” Lena said, her voice firm. “I want her.”

“Alex.” Kara’s whisper was as forceful as one of her punches. “Do you want her?”

“I-I don’t... I’m...” She looked like she was closed to tears. Finally she nodded, her features twisted as if bracing for a blow. “Yes. I want her. I want her so much.”

Kara cupped the back of Alex’s head. She reached out for Lena as well. At first she was guiding them but once they had the idea, they moved on their own. 

_Kara watched Lena kiss Alex. She watched Alex be kissed, her amazement at the sensation followed by pure joy, and then watched as she took control. She scooted closer. She put her hand in Lena’s hair and found her fingers tangled by the strands, so she turned it into a leash to pull Lena closer to her. Kara saw their tongues, heard moans in response to whimpers._

Lena shifted her weight, and Alex’s body unfolded until she was lying flat on the couch. Lena settled on top of her, their new position allowing her more options to explore. Alex arched her back when Lena’s hand brushed her breast, sensitive even through her clothes, and Kara could see Lena make a mental note for later. Alex bent her knees and lifted one foot onto the back of the couch, curling the other around Lena’s waist. Lena let herself be pulled into the V of Alex’s thighs.

“Are you okay with doing this in front of your sister?” Lena said, lips moving against Alex’s, eyes opening to look at Kara through her lashes.

“She’s seen it all before.”

Lena’s eyebrow twitched. “Really.” She slipped her tongue into Alex’s mouth. “You’ll have to tell me all about that sometime. Slowly... and in great detail.”

Alex pulled on Lena’s collar and the kiss resumed. Her hand moved up to Lena’s neck. Lena cupped Alex’s breast and, when she heard an approving moan, squeezed. Alex squirmed and tightened her leg to pull Lena against her, drawing her in. Kara didn’t want to blink, didn’t want to miss a single reposition, or thrust, or flicker of tongue. She wanted to see every time Lena’s eyes opened to see the woman underneath her, and the wrinkles above Alex’s eyebrows as she gave in to the pleasure of the moment.

The alcohol made time fluid. Kara had no idea how long elapsed between the first kiss and Alex’s hands sliding under Lena’s sweater, but it happened around the same time Lena twisted a button from Alex’s blouse with expert fingers. There had been no conversation about this escalation beyond a quick look between them. Lena looked at Kara and then closed her eyes as Alex began kissing down her throat.

“You can play, too,” Lena whispered, holding one hand out. Her fingers trembled and Kara stared at them. She knew what she so badly wanted to do, but this was supposed to be about them. She bit her bottom lip and decided on a compromise. She moved closer to the couch, and Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. Kara slipped her arms under Alex.

“Hold on to me,” Kara said, her face so close to Lena’s that she couldn’t see the whole of it. She gave them a second to realize what she was about to do, but they both gasped when Kara lifted them both. She went aloft, her knees leaving the carpet and her muscles straining as she took their combined weight. Alex clung to Lena, who tightened her arm around Kara’s shoulders.

She only went high enough to clear the couch, then straightened her legs out behind her and guided them down the hallway to the back of the apartment. 

“I’ve seen you lift an armored car,” Alex said, breathless either from the kissing or the sudden flight. “If you act like this is a strain, I’m going to slap you.”

Kara managed a smile as she navigated the hall. Lena kissed Alex’s cheek, and Alex turned her head so they could resume their kiss. The bedroom door was open, thankfully saving them from working out who would open it and how. The curtains were parted and there was enough city light coming in through the window that Kara didn’t feel the need for lamps or the overheads. She flew directly to the bed and carefully placed the oblivious lovers gently on top of the ridiculously plush blankets. 

_Kara watched, hovering over the bed like a visiting spirit. She saw Alex open her eyes and look past Lena to see her above them. She wondered how she looked in that moment, lit from one side and shadowed on the other. Did she look like an angel or something sinister. Alex’s lips parted as Lena kissed her neck, and Alex reached up with one hand. She beckoned with two fingers: ‘come here.’ Kara shook her head, almost imperceptibly, and Alex put the hand on the back of Lena’s head instead._

_Kara watched. Just like she watched Alex in the other bed, furtively touching herself under the blankets, looking over to see Kara watching her. “Cut it out,” Alex grunted, and Kara saying, “Don’t stop,” and Alex moaning before her hand started moving again. Just like she watched through Lena’s bedroom window, hovering in the air as Lena sat on the edge of her bed with her legs open, slowly teasing the tip of a long, sky-blue vibrator against the crotch of her panties. Lena’s eyes wide, her lips parted, daring the hero to make the first advance. The hero, a coward, only watching._

She wouldn’t be a coward this time. She unbuttoned her skirt and let it slip down her legs until it fell from her foot. Lena and Alex were also undressing each other. Lena sat up and raised her arms over her head. Alex pushed up her sweater and Kara reached down to pull it off, tossing it aside so she could focus on the exposed lines of Lena’s back. She descended, straddling Alex’s legs, and pulled Lena back against her. 

Lena angled her head to the side and pushed her chest out, gasping as Kara kissed her neck. Alex sat up and pressed her face between Lena’s breasts. Kara reached under Lena’s arms and cupped her breasts, squeezing them as Alex’s tongue tentatively explored their curves. Lena squirmed, pinned between the Danvers women. She had one hand on Alex’s hip, and reached the other up to grab a handful of Kara’s hair.

“You’re villains, the both of you,” Lena moaned. “Utterly cruel...”

“Take off Alex’s clothes,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear, then went back to Lena’s neck. 

Lena, powerless to fight, did as she was told. Alex shrugged out of her shirt after Lena unbuttoned it, turning her head away shyly. Kara put a hand on Alex’s cheek and turned her head so Lena could capture her lips in a kiss. Kara pressed her body against Lena’s and abandoned her breast, sliding down her stomach, down between her legs.

“Bottom drawer,” Lena said, looking over her shoulder at Kara and then nodding to one side of the bed. “Put it on.”

Kara very reluctantly pulled away and went to the edge of the bed. She pulled open the drawer and found the harness, a realistic toy resting on top of it. She looked over her shoulder. Lena and Alex were both topless. Alex’s lips were around one of Lena’s nipples, Lena’s hand was inside of Alex’s jeans, and Alex was lifting her lower body off the mattress in response to whatever the unseen fingers were doing. Kara narrowed her eyes and saw through the pants, saw two fingers stroking wet folds.

“Can I wear your cock, Lena?” Kara asked.

“Make it yours, Supergirl,” Lena whispered. 

She wondered how long Lena had wanted to say that sentence. She got off the bed, stepped into the harness as quickly as possible, and adjusted the straps to her slimmer frame. She looked back and watched as Lena and Alex separated long enough to finish undressing. Clothes were tossed aside, pale skin exposed and then covered by eager hands, and Lena climbed back onto Alex’s lap.

Kara climbed onto the bed and walked on her knees back to the position she’d been in before. Lena looked over her shoulder and reached back with the same hand she’d been using on Alex, groping until she found Kara’s cock. She stroked it, and Kara closed her eyes. She braced herself with one hand on Lena’s shoulder and the other on her hip. 

“Please, Kara,” Lena said.

“Is that what you said in your fantasies?”

Lena hesitated. Then, firmly: “Fuck me, Supergirl.”

Kara guided the tip of her cock forward. Lena hunched her shoulders. When Lena pressed forward, Lena arched her back and cried out, her body seeming to stretch out. She put her hand flat against the headboard. Alex now had the perfect angle lick, kiss, and suck Lena’s breasts without moving her neck, and Lena’s moans became staccato as the two women combined their efforts on her.

“Touch me, Lena,” Alex said, and Lena’s hand immediately went to her. Alex cried out in response, and Lena said, “Does that feel good, Alex?” and received a desperate “yes yes yes” in response.

Kara kept her eyes open, one hand in the small of Lena’s back where it had become slick with sweat. She watched, separate from the action happening in front of her even as she participated, moving faster, Lena’s ass slapping against her hips on every forward thrust. She watched, she saw Lena and Alex kiss. Passionate, hungry, a kiss they’d both wanted for so long, a kiss that would be repeated but Kara couldn’t be sure she’d be there for future kisses so she had to keep as many as she could.

“You’re so beautiful together,” she moaned, then squeezed her eyes shut as Lena grinded back against her. “God, fuck...”

“I had no idea you used such language,” Lena said with a breathless laugh. 

Kara could only grunt and thrust harder, making Lena cry out and move her hand, which made Alex moan and pull Lena closer to her. 

“Make Alex come, Lena.”

“Do you want that, Alex?” Lena asked. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Uh-huh...”

Lena growled. “That’s not acceptable, Agent Danvers.”

“PleaseLenamakemecome.”

“Good girl,” Lena purred. She put her head down near Alex’s ear and began to whisper as her hand moved faster. Kara closed her eyes and concentrated to hear over Alex’s increasingly desperate whimpering. “--let you suck my juices off of it, it makes me so wet to think about you sucking my cock, the cock Kara just used to fuck me. I can see your lips wrapped around it, Alex, and I’m going to eat your pussy while you’re licking off every drop, I’m close, Alex, are you? Tell me, baby, I want to hear you.”

“I’m going to come, Lena, come on your hand.”

Kara hadn’t realized how fast she was thrusting until Lena yelped and reached down, every muscle tightening, and Kara gasped and looked down in shock as she felt the tremors of Lena’s orgasm through the harness. She pulled out and gazed at the shining shaft. Lena rolled to one side, keeping her hand between Alex’s legs and scooting closer to her. She met Kara’s gaze, and Kara understood what she wanted. She looked at Alex and saw trepidation in her face, but that uncertainty was won over by desire. She nodded and wet her lips.

Kara moved up Alex’s body. Alex lay back against the pillows. Kara guided the cock forward and Alex closed her lips around it. 

“That’s it,” Lena growled. “Yes, fuck, suck it... suck my cock...”

“My cock,” Kara said firmly.

Lena’s lips curled into a smile. “Suck Supergirl’s cock, Alex.”

Kara rolled her head back and moaned, slowly pushing her cock into Alex’s mouth before pulling back, then thrusting forward again. Alex ran her tongue over the tip and down the shaft, and Kara could have sworn she felt it. She looked at Lena, admiring the beauty of her naked body stretched out alongside Alex, one hand between her legs, the fingers dancing. She ran her eyes back up over the swell of Lena’s hips, pausing at the pale pink nipples, to the lips curled into a smile, finally discovering Lena was staring at her as well.

Lena took the hand from between her legs and reached out to Kara, stroking her stomach before easing her hand down between her thighs. Her fingers found their way around the harness without difficulty and two of them slipped inside.

“Ah,” Kara moaned.

“You’re beautiful, Kara Danvers.”

Kara cupped one hand on the back of Alex’s head and reached out to Lena with the other. Lena allowed her head to be guided down. She kissed she shaft and slid her tongue up until she met Alex’s lips, and they kissed with the toy between them. 

Kara lost track of everything for a moment after she came. She blinked at the headboard, then looked down at the women kissing in front of her. Lena’s fingers shined. Lena reached out and took a handful of Kara’s hair to pull her down, not rough but also not exactly gentle, and captured her mouth with an insistent kiss. Kara moaned around Lena’s tongue and went limp when Alex joined the kiss.

They kissed, touched each other, held one another in the afterglow, until Kara eased out of their embrace. “Don’t,” Lena said.

“I’m just...” She gestured at the strap-on.

Lena nodded but still seemed suspicious as she resumed kissing Alex.

Kara worked the straps and eased the toy down her legs, stepping out of it and laying it aside to be washed. She returned to the bed and curled up behind Lena, kissing her shoulder and neck. Lena reached for Kara and ran the back of her hand up the curve of Kara’s hip. Alex met Kara’s gaze, tender gratitude and the shine of tears in the other woman’s eyes. Alex, finally able to admit how much she’d wanted Lena. She mouthed, “Thank you.” Kara smiled and mouthed, “I love you,” and Alex’s eyes fluttered shut with a blissful smile.

Eventually their energy ran out. Stroking hands fell still on random curves, breathing became slow, heads were heavy on a shoulder and a pillow. Her lovers slept.

_And Kara watched._


End file.
